From enemies to lovers
by Strafe
Summary: The gang go on vacation to England. For Chuckie, this is one holiday he will always remember. The final chapter is now up!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Rugrats or All Grown Up. Wish I did, but I don't.  
  
TK-421's notes:  
  
This is a Chuckie/Angelica story and is also my first fanfic! I would just like to say that I am glad I am here and I hope you will like the stories that I write. I don't expect this story to be a massive hit, but I hope the Chuckie/Angelica fans will like this story. Sorry for all you Tommy/Lil and Phil/Kimi fans, but they are not getting together in this story. Don't worry though, I will write a Tommy/Lil and/or a Phil/Kimi story sometime, as well as my favourite coupling of Tommy/Kimi. Thanks for reading and I hope you will enjoy my introduction to the story!  
  
TK-421  
  
From enemies to lovers  
  
Introduction: Looking back on my late teen life.  
  
It is strange to look back. To think of all the opportunities I missed or rejected, only to remind myself that those opportunities would not have got me where I am today if I had not taken them. One of the years I remember the most was when I was 18 years old. Tommy, Phil, Lil, Dil, Susie, Angelica and I had decided to take a vacation together during the summer holidays before we went back to High School. That vacation proved to be the turning point in my relationship with Angelica. Before, she hurt me quite a lot, and I hated her. Heh, in a way, we liked each other (that may have been because I knew there was a particular reason she always pissed me off, but I could never think what it was) although we never showed it. We insulted each other, shouted at each other and on a few occasions actually began to fight. I never intend to hurt her when we did fight because it is not right for a man to strike a woman (even in Angelica's case!). Instead, I decided that it would be best to block her blows and twist her arm or leg into a painful position until she called for mercy. I think the others liked to watch us fight, but they were always on guard to stop one of us from seriously threatening to do severe harm, and believe me, they had to act on more than one occasion for both of us. Sometimes, they used to say it was just another "lovers spat" when we fought. Before we went to England, both of us would have denied it, but now I think they may have been right. If Angelica agrees...well, we shall never know.  
  
After the vacation, well...You will just have to read won't you? 


	2. Chapter 1: Organising the vacation

Don't forget this story is rated PG-13 so anyone who is under 13 and not with a parent, will not be allowed to read this story! The guys are in their late teens so they will swear!  
  
Ages:  
  
Angelica & Susie: 19  
  
Chuckie: 18  
  
Tommy, Phil, Lil & Kimi: 17  
  
Dil: 16  
  
****  
  
Chapter 1: Organising the vacation  
  
Tommy had been thinking for a while about taking a vacation with his friends. He knew that they all needed a break and it would be nice if they all went together so he had asked them all round to put his suggestion forward.  
  
They all sat in the lounge as Tommy came in.  
  
"What do you want to see us about?" Chuckie asked.  
  
"I've been thinking." Tommy began.  
  
'That's a first!" Angelica commented.  
  
Tommy shot a cold look at his cousin.  
  
"Yeah Tommy, why is it so important that you could not tell us over the phone?" Lil asked.  
  
"You know, I just thought we could use a vacation. Not with our families but us lot together." Tommy explained.  
  
"Hmm, that might work. But where would we go?" Kimi asked.  
  
"That is one thing I thought you guys could help me with as I'm not sure where to go, but I think it should be somewhere where all of us can drink legally." Tommy said, knowing that they would not be able to go out together and drink legally in some countries. They all began to think when Phil came up with an idea.  
  
"Hey! You can drink legally at 16 in Europe!" Phil said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, but which country? None of us are exactly wonderful with foreign languages." Susie pointed out.  
  
"You know, we could go to Britain. They speak English so we wouldn't have to worry about a language problem." Dil suggested.  
  
"Good idea Dil. The only problem is WHERE in Britain do we wanna stay?" Angelica pointed out.  
  
"The natural choice would be London, but I'm not too sure about there. I mean, loads of people go there not to mention the amount of people who live there so it would be rather crowded." Tommy said.  
  
"Not to mention expensive getting a decent hotel." Chuckie mentioned.  
  
Phil and Lil both nodded.  
  
"I tell you what; I'll go and see what places there are. Any ideas on where we would wanna stay?" Angelica asked.  
  
Everyone looked stunned at Angelica. This was a once-in-a-lifetime offer from her.  
  
"What? Why is everyone staring at me?" She asked.  
  
"You don't normally offer to do anything." Chuckie said.  
  
"You wanna make something of that Finster?" Angelica angrily said to Chuckie, clenching a hand into a fist.  
  
"You looking for a fight?" Chuckie responded.  
  
"Yeah! By the sounds of it I've got one! Now I can finally pound that face of yours in!" Angelica shouted as she leapt at Chuckie.  
  
Chuckie scrambled out of the way as Angelica turned and growled at him.  
  
"Come here Finster! Let me give you a-"  
  
"Big kiss!" Lil shouted. Everyone laughed while Angelica and Chuckie both went a little red.  
  
"You wanna go as well, Deville?" Angelica snapped at Lil.  
  
"No." Lil said.  
  
"Then shut it you bitch!" Angelica shouted.  
  
"Hey! Don't call be a bitch you bitch!" Lil shouted back.  
  
Angelica turned to attack Lil when Chuckie tackled her.  
  
"Oof! Attacking from behind, that's cheating Finster!"  
  
Chuckie quickly grabbed one of Angelica's legs and began to twist it. The pain was immense but Angelica would not give in.  
  
"I...ain't gonna give in to a sod like you!" Angelica shouted as she gritted her teeth. She tried to kick Chuckie off but he moved out of the way. Chuckie kept twisting, more pain and possible damage being caused with every passing moment.  
  
"Oh GOD! I quit! I quit! Let go!" Angelica finally shouted. With that Chuckie released her leg and sat down. He was never pleased when he did something like that, but he had to do it otherwise Angelica would just turn him into a bloody pulp.  
  
Angelica began to rub her painful leg. She had suffered great pain and it showed on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Angelica" Chuckie said.  
  
"You bastard! One day I'll get you for this!" Angelica said coldly.  
  
"Calm down Angelica!" Susie said. "Let's just continue with our discussion. Now, you said that you would find a place for us to stay."  
  
"Yes, yes." Angelica said as she calmed herself down, glaring at Chuckie.  
  
"Well, I think a place near the sea would be nice. Somewhere a little inland but not too far." Tommy suggested.  
  
"How far inland?" Dil asked.  
  
"Not sure. But we should to stay in a city, but not one on the coast. Oh and not an overcrowded city either, kind of a small one." Tommy said. He had thought about a location like this for a few weeks.  
  
"I'll see what I can do, but I'll need someone to help me." Angelica said.  
  
"Hey, I can." Kimi said.  
  
"Great. You two should start searching tomorrow." Susie told Angelica and Kimi.  
  
****  
  
Well, there is the start of the story and already Chuckie and Angelica have started to fight. Despite their differences, they must have a certain level of respect for each other (no matter how stupid it sounds) not to mention Chuckie winning the fight thanks to a little help from Lil! I hope you like the first chapter and I'll update soon. Please R&R. TK-421 


	3. Chapter 2: The Search

I know this story is slow starting and may not seem wonderful, but it will get better I promise.  
  
Chapter 2: The search  
  
With a vague idea of where they would want to stay, Kimi and Angelica had got hold of a map of Great Britain and had begun looking for a city to stay.  
  
"I wonder why Tommy asked us to look for one slightly inland. Surely one by the beach would suffice." Kimi said.  
  
"I think he doesn't like the idea of being crowded by loads of tourists." Angelica suggested.  
  
"Anyway, why don't we search the Northern England first?" Kimi said as she looked at the north.  
  
"Leeds is too far in...Newcastle is too big..." Kimi began saying. It was obvious that most of the places were a little too big, too small or too far inland for staying.  
  
"Blackpool would have been nice." Angelica said.  
  
"I'd prefer London." Kimi stated  
  
The two searched down the south, the east and the west. The amount of suitable locations were few and far between and it did not look promising.  
  
"Either we are gonna have to go to another country or we are gonna have to go to one by the sea." Kimi said, almost giving up.  
  
"Yeah...Hmm. What about this place?" Angelica pointed to a smallish city near the south west.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It seems ok. It might be a little on the big side but it is not too far from the sea, though I am worried about tourists as it is the only decent sized place in the area." Angelica explained.  
  
Kimi looked at where Angelica pointed. She had to agree with what Angelica said but felt like a good go. She didn't bother asking for the city name and waited for Angelica to tell her.  
  
"Norwich. Seems alright I guess." Angelica said.  
  
"Well, I'll get the guys and you see about the ticket prices. Be sure to remember the time zone difference for arrivals." Kimi told Angelica as she went to get the others.  
  
"Gee. I'm not sure about this country, the weather always seems to be on the bad side, or so I've been told." Doubts had formed in Angelica's mind. Maybe she was dreading going there or maybe she didn't want to go on a vacation with Chuckie Finster. God how she hated him.  
  
****  
  
"I hope you like the place we found Tommy. Believe me; it's impossible to find the exact location due to contributing factors." Kimi explained.  
  
"What factors?" Lil asked.  
  
"Cities too big or they are next to the sea or they are too small and so on." She told them.  
  
"Well, we shall see." Tommy said.  
  
They all went to Angelica's room where she was looking at the ticket prices.  
  
"Hey guys." Angelica greeted them.  
  
"So, let's see." Chuckie was eager to see the map location.  
  
"Here." Kimi pointed.  
  
They all looked and thought about the location, city size and so on.  
  
Susie, Phil, Lil, Dil and Chuckie were content with the place. Tommy, on the other hand, was still considering it.  
  
"What do you say bro?" Dil asked.  
  
"It seems alright. But what about the plane tickets and where to stay exactly?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I've had a look at some places but I need to know whether you wanna stay in a house or a hotel and the possibility of hiring 2 cars." Angelica told them.  
  
"Why 2 cars?" Phil asked.  
  
"Use your brain DeVille! Do you think we can fit 8 people in one car?" Angelica snapped.  
  
"I see your point." Phil replied sheepishly.  
  
"Well, I think that if we are hiring 2 cars, we should go for a house. Getting 8 hotel rooms would be difficult, not to mention expensive, while a house would be cheaper." Tommy explained.  
  
"You gonna look for a mansion cuz?" Angelica asked.  
  
"No! We will just have to share rooms. I doubt that there would be an 8 bedroom house for tourists." Tommy told her.  
  
"I am not sleeping in the same room with any of you!" Angelica reacted angrily.  
  
"Come on Angelica! We'll do it by family, me you and Dil in one room, Phil and Lil in another and Tommy and Chuckie in a third. Susie can choose to sleep in the same room as the DeVilles or the Finsters." Tommy explained.  
  
"I'd prefer to be with the Finsters. No offence Phil and Lil." Susie said.  
  
"None taken." The twins replied at the same time.  
  
"What do you say Angelica?" Tommy asked hopefully.  
  
"I'd prefer a hotel room. But I can see what you are saying...I guess it couldn't hurt. I mean my image wouldn't be shattered as no-one would know us or even hear about it." Angelica said. Suddenly, the idea was not as bad as she could easily force Tommy and Dil to sleep on the floor and no-one would ever know that she had to sleep in the same room as her cousins.  
  
"What about the tickets?" Lil asked.  
  
"Don't worry about the cost guys. Chuckie and I have already sorted that out; all we need is the exact cost." Dil said.  
  
"How?" Phil asked.  
  
"You see, we sweet-talked all of our parents to pay the tickets for us. A little negotiation here, a little negotiation there and a few favours thrown in as well." Chuckie explained.  
  
"When did you do this Chuckie?" Tommy asked, intrigued by his brother's and his best friend's ingenuity.  
  
"Last night. We will spare boring you with the details though." Chuckie told them.  
  
"Hey guys look, this place is perfect. It's about 8 miles from the city centre and is a 3 bed room detached house with conservatory, en suite built on in the master bedroom, garage and 2 bathrooms. One upstairs and one downstairs. Sounds like the place we are looking for." Angelica said excitedly.  
  
"How much per week Angelica?" Kimi asked.  
  
"Let me see. It's...uh-oh, £550 per week!" Angelica exclaimed.  
  
"So, were gonna have to pay £1100 then. That means each of us will have to pay...£137.50. What's what in dollars?" Chuckie asked.  
  
Angelica looked it up on the Internet.  
  
"It's about $252. Now I'm glad that all 8 of us are going." She said to them.  
  
The others nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Well, I'd estimate that each of us is gonna have to pay around $300 for the renting. We should also have around $200 of spending money as well. I'm glad Chuckie and Dil were able to get our parents to pay for the plane tickets." Tommy said.  
  
"Angelica and I will deal with the plane tickets while you guys start on the money." Susie said.  
  
"Okay. See you two later." Phil said as the others left.  
  
****  
  
Kind of a boring chapter I know. Not to much to say about the chapter apart from that they will not have too much money left with all that they have to pay for. The next one will start with them at the house as it will be boring writing about their trip on the jet. Basically they will probably try to sleep as I think it's about a 12 hour flight and then there would the 6 hour time zone difference to add on as well. Anyway, R&R please. 


	4. Chapter 3: Arrival and fighting

Okay, Imperial Navy Officer is scaring me now. I'm gonna try to make the chapters a little longer but don't expect any miracles.  
  
Chapter 3: Arrival and fighting  
  
Tommy inserted the key into the door.  
  
"Okay guys. This is gonna be our home for the next two weeks, so are you ready to enter?" He said as he began to turn the key and unlock the door.  
  
Angelica pushed her way to the front, barging the others out of the way.  
  
"Move it Finster!" She shouted at Chuckie who stood in-between Tommy and herself.  
  
"No way! I was here before you so get lost!" Chuckie snapped back.  
  
"You better move or I'll knock your block off!" Angelica snarled, clenching her right hand into a fist.  
  
"Calm down you two or we'll never get in." Kimi said, trying to get in- between them.  
  
"Yeah, what will everyone else think seeing you two going hammer and tongs just seconds after we arrive?" Susie sternly told both of them.  
  
Chuckie and Angelica both glared at each other as they thought better about fighting...for now.  
  
"We'll continue this later." Angelica whispered to Chuckie.  
  
"Whenever you're ready to lose again." Chuckie whispered back. He knew that comment would infuriate Angelica, which did not bother him at all.  
  
Angelica growled in response.  
  
With the feud over for the moment, Tommy opened the door and walked in. The others followed and looked around.  
  
"Seems like a nice place we got here." Dil said, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Yeah. But you guys, we should get some food as we have none." Lil commented.  
  
Angelica sprinted upstairs leaving everyone confused with her action, except for Tommy.  
  
"Okay, why did she just dash upstairs?" Phil asked.  
  
"I bet she has gone to claim the largest room to sleep in. That would be the one with the double bed." Tommy explained, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Makes sense. That's also good for me and Tommy." Dil said, shrugging his shoulders. Both Tommy and Dil knew that it might be a struggle for both of them to fit on the floor if they were in a small room.  
  
"She's too greedy for her own good." Phil mumbled.  
  
"I guess." Lil agreed with her brother.  
  
"Can we stop talking about Angelica? We DO have to get our things and unpack before we do anything else." Chuckie said, fed up of hearing Angelica's name.  
  
"Guess so. Come on guys, we gotta unpack." Susie said, heading out to the two cars to start getting the suitcases. The others followed and started to bring the suitcases inside and dump them in the lounge.  
  
****  
  
A few minutes later, all of the suitcases were in the lounge and everyone, except Angelica who was still upstairs, had started to sort through and get their own suitcases.  
  
"This is Lil's, Phil's, mine, Angelica's, mine, Tommy's, another one for Phil, Susie's..." Dil was saying as he was sorting through to get his own.  
  
Eventually, Angelica came back down.  
  
"Well, I've decided which bed I'm gonna sleep in." Angelica announced with a large grin on her face.  
  
"It's the double bed." Tommy whispered to Dil, who nodded.  
  
Chuckie rolled his eyes and sighed. He was tired of hearing Angelica's voice and was already sick of seeing that grin on her face. "Let me guess, the double bed?" He said bluntly.  
  
Angelica frowned at him. "Yes Finster, the double bed." She replied as coldly as she could. She sighed as she picked up some of her suitcases.  
  
The others began walking upstairs to put their suitcases in their rooms as Chuckie watched them. He wasn't bothered about placing his suitcases away for the moment, there was too many people using the stairs and he didn't want to have to be caught on them with the Queen of Mean. While he did not fear Angelica, he knew she was capable of doing things unexpectedly and the last thing he needed was to have to negotiate a fight while trying to put his suitcases in the room Kimi, Susie and he were sleeping in. He could see Angelica glancing over at him occasionally, obviously ready to continue the pointless fight over the trivial matter of who was first in the house after Tommy. At times, Chuckie wondered why Angelica kept targeting him, with her doing that for nearly all of his life, he was used to it but it still pissed him off most of the time, like now for instance. He did not want to fight so he got up and walked into the kitchen and looked around before deciding to go outside into the garden. Tommy had left the keys in the kitchen so Chuckie picked them up and unlocked the door and walked outside. It was a nice day, there were few clouds in the sky and the sun was shining brightly. It was pleasant and not overly hot, more of warm which was good as he hated very hot days. There was a rumble in the sky which made Chuckie look around the sky to try and find a dark cloud which would have caused the sound, but instead saw a jet practising low altitude flying. While he was watching this jet fly by, he was suddenly pushed and fell to the ground. He instantly knew that it was Angelica who had shoved him and he tried to get up, only to find that he was being pinned to the ground.  
  
"Don't try anything Finster." Angelica said with her voice oozing of anger and hatred.  
  
Chuckie was able to turn around seeing Angelica's angry face right above him.  
  
"Just fuck off!" He shouted.  
  
Angelica shoved her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Not so loud! Do you want everyone to hear?" She said. The question she had posed was rhetorical.  
  
"What is it?" Chuckie asked angrily.  
  
Angelica punched Chuckie in the stomach a couple of times. She spat on him and then smacked him across his face.  
  
"THAT was for earlier. Now Finster, I advise you to not challenge me while we are here. You leave me alone and I'll leave you alone, got it?" She said. Her face was inches from his as she said this.  
  
Chuckie wiped the spit off his face. He was rather shocked by how close she was to him and wondered if there the attack was just for show.  
  
"Angelica, could you get out of my face and get off of me?" Chuckie asked. For some reason, he was hoping that she would not get off of him and he didn't know why.  
  
'Why am I thinking like this?' Chuckie thought to himself. This was Angelica! He hated her guts, yet he wanted her now. 'This is stupid. I hate her. She is my mortal enemy and yet I cannot even summon up the strength to even try to push her away.'  
  
As he was thinking this Angelica looked him in the eye and started to get off of him. She sat on her knees and sighed, rubbing her forehead. For some reason, she moved back to him and planted a kiss on his mouth.  
  
'Oh my God! What am I doing? What the hell is he gonna think of me now? How could I have just done this? This is Chuckie Finster! I hate his guts!' Angelica thought to herself as she realised what she had just done. She immediately got off him and dashed back inside, stunned by her own actions.  
  
Chuckie lay on the ground just as stunned. She had...kissed him. He could not think of anything else as he lay on the grass.  
  
'She kissed me. Why? What is happening to us? We despise each other, yet we both seem to feel close to each other. This can't be right, something has to be wrong.' Chuckie thought. He hoped no-one had seen this incident and knew that it would be better to try and stay away from Angelica and not mention it to anyone.  
  
****  
  
Well, there is the start of it. Obviously the thrill of being just inches apart from each other caused Angelica's feelings to go into overdrive. Who knows what might happen if they are left alone with each other now. This chapter is a little longer but I'm still working up to a decent length, but hopefully I'll have some great ideas for the next one that I can draw out into a long chapter. R&R please. 


	5. Chapter 4: A new beginning

Chapter 4: A new beginning  
  
Early next morning, Chuckie lay on his makeshift bed (it was basically a mattress with a quilt and a pillow on the floor) with his hands clasped behind his head. Kimi and Susie were fast asleep as the early morning sun made the room a little brighter than it had been about half an hour ago. Chuckie hadn't slept wonderfully last night as he kept thinking of 'the incident' with Angelica. No matter how much he tried to think of something else, his mind would just play the memory over and over again. He looked at his watch, which was on the floor next to him, to see that it was 6.30am. Too early to get up really, but as he could not get to sleep he decided he might as well. At least he could go for an early morning walk and be back before anyone else had got up. He got out of bed and quietly opened the chest of drawers next to him and took some clothes out. He went to the bathroom, had a wash and got dressed then quietly went downstairs and into the kitchen to get the keys. As he headed to the front door, he heard the sound of rustling pages, possibly from a magazine being turned so he made a quick detour into the lounge to check it out. As he walked in, there she was...Angelica. Up, dressed and quite possibly down for the same reason as he was...unable to sleep. She heard the footsteps and looked to see who it was and froze when she saw him at the doorway. The two pairs of eyes looked at each other with their owners completely frozen and shocked.  
  
"Uh...morning." Chuckie managed to say.  
  
"Uh...yeah, morning." Angelica weakly replied.  
  
Chuckie suddenly had the sensation to say a million things to Angelica, but he couldn't find a way to start. His mind had abandoned him as he struggled to think of something to say to her.  
  
"So...you couldn't sleep?" He asked.  
  
"No, I came down to read so I wouldn't disturb Tommy or Dil. How long have you been up?" She asked.  
  
"About 10 minutes. How about you?"  
  
"Half an hour."  
  
There was silence for a few minutes, both waiting for the other to say something else.  
  
"So." Chuckie said.  
  
"So."  
  
"Are you doing anything interesting?" Chuckie asked. He knew it was a stupid question and he knew Angelica knew it was stupid as well.  
  
"Not really. What you gonna do?"  
  
"Go for a walk. Erm...would you like to..." Chuckie began but stopped.  
  
"Go with you? Well...okay I guess. I mean, it probably would be best for us to...talk." Angelica replied, knowing that they would talk about what happened yesterday.  
  
"Great. Well...uh...let's go then."  
  
Angelica put her shoes on and joined Chuckie outside.  
  
"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Chuckie asked.  
  
"I guess we should clear up what happened yesterday." Angelica said, not looking at him.  
  
"Right. Er...well, I'm not sure what caused to happen to actually happen." Chuckie said.  
  
"Neither do I. It...it just did. Maybe it was because I was too close to you." Angelica said, still refusing to look at Chuckie as they walked.  
  
"I guess I should tell you. When you were on top of me, I couldn't push you off." Chuckie said.  
  
"Of course you couldn't." Angelica said, not thinking about what he meant.  
  
"No. It wasn't because I couldn't; it was because I didn't want to." Chuckie explained.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, finally looking at him.  
  
Chuckie stopped and looked at Angelica, who had a confused expression on her face.  
  
"What I mean is that no matter how hard I tried to summon the strength to at least make an effort to push you away, I couldn't. For some reason, part of me was saying that I was enjoying having you on top of me. I...I just couldn't push you away." Chuckie said, shrugging his shoulders and sounding depressed. He was torn between his emotions and he just did not know what to think of Angelica or what he felt about her, even if he did have feelings for her.  
  
"Oh my God, Chuckie!" Angelica replied, very shocked at what he said. Her jaw dropped as she struggled to think of something else to say.  
  
"I don't know what has happened between us, and I don't know if anything like that will happen again. I'm a nervous wreck Angelica! I don't know what to do." Chuckie said.  
  
Angelica looked at him and she placed a hand on his shoulder and gently rubbed it. She could tell he was confused and upset and she tried to comfort him when he looked at her. She had a sympathetic look on her face and a distinct hint that she had experienced exactly what Chuckie was going through. The couple started to gaze into each others eyes and almost automatically they moved closer and placed their arms around each other before their lips connected.  
  
****  
  
A few hours later the others began to get up. Kimi was the first to get up and she went downstairs to find Chuckie and Angelica sitting next to each other on the couch.  
  
"Hey guys." She said cheerfully as she walked in.  
  
"Hey Kimi."  
  
"Hi Kimi."  
  
Kimi picked up the TV remote and switched the TV on. She began flicking through the channels to find something good on, but in the end had to settle for the news. She looked over at her brother and Angelica to see them rather close together (not to mention reading the same magazine).  
  
'Okay, they are reading the same magazine, yet they hate each other's guts. Something is not right here.' Kimi thought to herself as Tommy and Dil came down.  
  
"Hey all." Dil said sitting on the arm of the couch.  
  
"Hey Dil, hey Tommy."  
  
Kimi got up and pulled Tommy to one side.  
  
"What's up Kimi?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Have you noticed how your cousin and my brother are sitting very close to each other and reading one magazine?" She asked in a low tone.  
  
Tommy over and raised an eyebrow. Kimi was right, they were sitting close together and they were reading one magazine together. Very odd indeed.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that something has happened between them." Tommy said.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. It's possible that they could have set their differences aside as we are on vacation." Kimi suggested.  
  
"Yes, that is possible as well." Tommy said nodding his head.  
  
"Maybe we should talk to them later. I'll talk to Chuckie and you talk to Angelica." Kimi said.  
  
"Sure. You speak to Chuckie first. Ask him to help you with something so the two of you will be alone and I'll do the same with Angelica." Tommy told Kimi.  
  
Kimi went back to her seat while Tommy went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He decided that a good fry-up would hopefully get Angelica in the mood to chat with him. Over the years Tommy had learnt that Angelica was easiest to talk to (and easiest to 'extract' information from) when she was in a cheerful mood and that could include a number of things such as a good meal or if she had aced a test, those sort of things.  
  
A few minutes later Phil and Lil came down. They probably had the best room in the house as they got a bunk bed to sleep in (not to mention they were the only ones in the room and for about the first 10 and a half years of their lives they had slept in the same room in their house) and they definitely had the look of their faces told Tommy that they had a good nights sleep and were refreshed. Tommy had never cooked for 8 people before, but that did not bother him as they were all having the same breakfast.  
  
"Yo Tommy." Phil said coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Phil."  
  
"Breakfast sure smells good. What you cooking?" Phil asked enthusiastically.  
  
"I'd thought I'd try a traditional English fry-up. Bacon, fried eggs, fried bread, black pudding and fried tomatoes." Tommy said, cracking a few eggs into the frying pan.  
  
"You can fry tomatoes?" Phil asked, a little cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, Dil and I have had them before. They are really good. You'll like them, trust me." Tommy said, smiling at his friend.  
  
"Ah what the hell. I'll have some." Phil replied as he exited the kitchen to join the others in the lounge.  
  
The last person to come down was Susie. Tommy thought that she had probably had a shower and spent time fixing her hair.  
  
"Hey Tommy." She said as she walked came in.  
  
"I've just had Phil in and now you. I wonder if anyone else will come to enquire about breakfast." Tommy said.  
  
"I don't know. Actually I didn't come to ask what's for breakfast. I came to get a glass of water." She replied, opening a cabinet to get a glass.  
  
"Fair enough I guess." Tommy said, taking the fried eggs out and putting the tomatoes in.  
  
"Looks good. Is it nearly ready?" Susie asked as she drank her water.  
  
"Yeah, gotta fry the tomatoes and then the cooking will be done." Tommy told her.  
  
"I'll set the table for you." Susie said getting the knives and forks out. "What sauces do you want?"  
  
"Erm...the Tomato Ketchup and that Worcestershire Sauce we picked up." Tommy said.  
  
"Smells good Tommy." Angelica said as she came in.  
  
"Just wait until you taste it." Tommy replied.  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
****  
  
About 20 minutes later, they were all satisfied with a good breakfast. Tommy looked over to see Angelica particularly happy.  
  
'Excellent. Now would be the best time to try and force the truth out between her and Chuckie.' Tommy thought.  
  
"Angelica? Can I speak to you in private?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Well, ok." She replied getting up and following Tommy into the kitchen.  
  
Tommy shut the door and leaned against the door.  
  
"So what do you wanna say to me?" Angelica asked.  
  
"Well, I've noticed today and for part of yesterday, you and Chuckie have been acting strangely." Tommy said.  
  
"Have not!" Angelica replied.  
  
"You have. Yesterday you didn't want to be left alone with him."  
  
"Don't want to be alone with that sod." Angelica began to defend herself.  
  
"Today you were sitting a very close to him. Almost as if you were hooked up with him."  
  
"Well..." Angelica could not think of an excuse. She was surprised at herself.  
  
"Nothing to say about that? I am surprised. Never mind, what has happened between you?" Tommy asked.  
  
Angelica sighed.  
  
"What Angelica?" He asked again.  
  
"I...I'm not sure." She eventually said.  
  
"But you have an idea?" Tommy asked, leaning closer to her.  
  
"Alright! I know." She sighed. "But you have to promise that you will not tell anyone."  
  
"This is me Angelica. Of course I won't tell anyone." Tommy said.  
  
"Alright. Yesterday, Chuckie went outside and I followed him. I tackled him and started to fight with him. I spat on him and smacked him. He didn't resist nearly as strongly as I thought he would. I hit him because of what he did earlier. Something inside me then made me lean forwards and kissed him..." She paused as she looked at her cousin.  
  
"You kissed him?"  
  
"Yeah but that's not the end though. Earlier this morning, we went for a walk to talk about what had happened and we just ended up kissing again. We came back and..." She trailed off, uneasy about what had happened.  
  
Tommy looked at her quizzically.  
  
"You didn't have sex with him did you?" He asked.  
  
"No! Nothing like that at all...well not as such. We...we were..." She couldn't bring herself to say what she and Chuckie did. She didn't understand what had happened herself, let alone be able to explain what happened.  
  
Tommy sighed deeply. He thought that Angelica was probably scared of what could very well happen between her and Chuckie if they were left alone. He knows that Angelica is not one who readily shares her softer side with anyone and this gives her this aura of confusion.  
  
'I expect that she does not know her true feelings for him yet. Although they have indeed become friendlier with each other, she is struggling to keep up her anger and hatred for him.'  
  
She didn't want to tell Tommy what had happened. The images in her mind flowed through her brain like water out of a tap. They had embraced and kissed. He lay on the couch and she lay on top of him. They dozed for a while, finally at peace. Her mind was a mess. She hated Chuckie...yet she found him strangely attractive. One moment she could want to rip his heart out, the next she would want to embrace him. She was unsure of how she felt about him, but there was no denying that there was something between them now. Whether it was down to a change of scene or whether it was a matter of time before the change began, she knew that once the change was over she would never be the same again...for better or worse.  
  
****  
  
I think I got a good length chapter here. Next up is Chuckie's point of view when Kimi tries to get him to talk. I hope you all enjoy this chapter so please R&R as usual.  
  
Oh, and they did not have sex or make out. In a way, they did sleep together (although they only dozed for an hour or so) and on the couch there would be no proof to say that they had done anything. 


	6. Chapter 5: Emotional stress and the trut...

I expect Chuckie would find it easier to talk to Tommy, but he doesn't know that both Tommy and Kimi know about him and Angelica. He also doesn't know that Kimi is gonna force him to spill the beans either. However you look at it, he has no choice. You are also right, we do know best!  
  
Chapter 5: Emotional stress and the truth  
  
Tommy put an arm around his cousin.  
  
"You're going through a difficult time Angie. Just remember that I'm here to help you...and I want to help you. You are rather frail at the moment and the last thing I want to see, is you upset." Tommy comforted Angelica.  
  
Angelica felt tears well up in her eyes, but she was able to fight them off for the moment. A small weak smile came across her face. She was fraught with so many emotions and Tommy appeared to be a rock for her to cling to in this dire period of her life.  
  
"You won't tell anyone about this will you?" She asked.  
  
"No." Tommy replied shaking his head with his eyes closed.  
  
He hated lying to people, especially family. He knew that Angelica needed help but she would never admit that so he had to lie to her to help her. It never made sense in his mind to lie to help, but this might be an occasion where it may well be the best course of action to take. Hopefully with the information that Kimi can get from Chuckie, they can devise a plan of action to help both of them come to terms with what seems to be happening.  
  
"Thanks Tommy." Angelica said, unaware of his deception.  
  
The weather had turned from a nice sunny morning into a wet and drizzly afternoon. Tommy and Dil were reading books in their room, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie were playing Hearts while Chuckie was reading in his room. Kimi saw this as the perfect opportunity to interrogate her step- brother. She walked in and closed the door, leaning against it to stop Chuckie from leaving.  
  
"So, dear step-brother." She said.  
  
Chuckie looked at her and then went back to reading.  
  
"Chuckie?" She asked.  
  
"What?" Chuckie said in a frustrated tone.  
  
"I'd like to ask you something."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What do you mean? I'm fine." Chuckie said, a little confused by Kimi's question.  
  
"I know you are in good health...at the moment. I want to know what is wrong between you and...ah...you-know-who."  
  
"You-know-who?" Chuckie thought Kimi may have meant Angelica, but he questioned to be sure.  
  
"Yeah, you-know-who as in Angelica Pickles." Kimi explained. She wondered if he was playing stupid with her.  
  
"What about me and Angie? Everything is fine between us, we're fine and dandy." Chuckie replied.  
  
"Yeah, that's the problem." Kimi said, her tone growing serious.  
  
"I don't follow."  
  
Kimi sighed in frustration.  
  
"For God's sake Chuckie! What I mean is when we arrived you two were going hammer and tongs and now the two of you are rather close, despite the claim that both of you despise each other's guts!" Kimi loudly said to a rather shocked Chuckie.  
  
Chuckie ran his left hand through his messy hair and sighed.  
  
"Look, we just decided to calm things down between us as we are on vacation."  
  
"Maybe, but I get the definite feeling that there is more to this story than you are telling me." Kimi said, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"There's nothing more to tell, honestly!" Chuckie stated.  
  
"Big fat lie, Chuckie Finster. I saw you and Angelica sitting right up against each other, almost hand in hand. A little hint there as the couch sits 3 people and the two of you were taking up about half of it." Kimi stated, folding her arms across her chest and leaning her head to one side.  
  
"Um."  
  
Chuckie had to admit, Kimi had him there. He was trying to think of an excuse, but he started to panic. He started to stumble over his words.  
  
"It...It's not what you think." He spluttered.  
  
"And what am I thinking?" Kimi questioned, knowing that Chuckie was close to giving in.  
  
"Er...um...that...we are...you know..."  
  
"A couple?" Kimi finished Chuckie's sentence for him.  
  
"Uh...kind of. But we're not. We just...toned the aggression down, that's all." Chuckie tried to convince his sister.  
  
Kimi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I think you are trying to convince yourself with that statement Chuck, not me. As your sister I know you pretty damn well. The only person who could know you the same or maybe better than me is Tommy and I'm pretty sure he would agree with me." Kimi explained, smiling at her brother knowing that he knew she was right.  
  
Chuckie hated it when he knew his sister was right, and she was right here, although he did not want to admit it...he never wanted to admit it. His expression saddened.  
  
'Looks like he has just cracked. Although I hate to seem him saddened, this is for his own good. Who knows what will happen if Tommy and I can't help them.' Kimi thought to herself.  
  
"Oh alright, you win Kimi." Chuckie said, giving in. He sighed loudly. "It...it started yesterday. When you guys were taking your things upstairs, I went outside. Out of the blue Angelica tackled me to the ground and...and she started to...lay into me."  
  
"She attacked you!" Kimi became furious.  
  
"Yeah, but that ain't the end. After that she said that as we were on vacation she would leave me alone if I left her alone." There was a pause. "I asked her to get off of me and...and something inside me...just didn't want her to go...Something happened to her as well as she..."  
  
"She what?"  
  
Chuckie sighed.  
  
"She kissed me."  
  
Kimi's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She stared at her brother in disbelief. The tables had turned now. She did not believe what he had told her, yet she knew it was true.  
  
"Chuckie I...I'm speechless." Kimi said. She had not prepared herself for something like that.  
  
Chuckie shook his head.  
  
"I don't know what to do Kimi."  
  
"How do you feel about her?" She asked.  
  
"I...I'm not sure. Part of me still hates her, while another part of me does not know what to think while another part is...kind of attracted...to her."  
  
"Attracted to her? You mean...like you're...sexually attracted to her?"  
  
"Uh...Partly." Chuckie said shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know what brought this about. Maybe time caught up with us, I'm not sure."  
  
"Are you in love with her?" Kimi asked.  
  
Chuckie didn't know if he was in love with Angelica.  
  
"I'm not sure. I...I like her. Now every time I look at her, I comment to myself that see is rather attractive and...well...I start to wonder if she would go for me..." Chuckie trailed off as he realized. "My God. I DO love her! I mean...crap, I love her. Oh Christ! What am I to do Kimi?"  
  
"I don't know. I...I just don't know." Kimi told him.  
  
Later that day, the rain had stopped and Tommy and Kimi had gone for a walk to discuss the results of each other's interrogations.  
  
"You know, Chuckie is a complete wreck now." Kimi told Tommy.  
  
"How come?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Well, while I was talking with him I asked him how he felt about her and he started to comment on how he finds her quite attractive. Then he said that he was starting to wonder if she would go for him and then came the confession that he has fallen in love with her. The only problem is that he obviously still has the hatred and aggression against her." Kimi explained.  
  
"Shit, that's bad. We gotta do something." Tommy said, immediately feeling concern for his best friend.  
  
"Yeah, but what? Should we try to get them together or what?" Kimi asked.  
  
"Well, maybe I should confront Angelica and ask her straight if she is in love with Chuckie. If she is, then we should try to get them together. If not...well I guess we will need help." Tommy explained.  
  
"I am really worried about Chuckie. He is fraught with emotions...he loves her yet I think he feels that he cannot love her due to the history between them. This could destroy him." Kimi told Tommy, looking at him. "You have to find out if Angelica is in love with him. If she is, like you suspect, and Chuckie finds out that she loves him, then he might be able to accept his love for her."  
  
Tommy nodded.  
  
"Indeed. Their fate lies in our hands Kimi. Whether they like it or not, we are the key to saving their relationship...we will either save them or destroy them." Tommy said in a sad tone. He knew one mistake would leave a permanent emotional scar on Chuckie and Angelica. 


	7. Chapter 6: Go on, ask her!

I still don't own Rugrats or All Grown Up. Thanks for the positive reviews I am getting. Guess I am better at writing stories than I think I am.  
  
Chapter 6: Go on, ask her!  
  
Angelica stood on the cliff edge and gazed out onto the ocean. The smell of the sea was something she admired in this country. She watched the waves form and crash onto the beach with little force. She folded her arms and sighed.  
  
"You okay cuz?" A voice said.  
  
Angelica wheeled around to see Tommy looking at her with a little concern on his face. She was pleased that Tommy was her cousin. Years ago she was embarrassed to admit that they were related, but she was immature then. Now she was more mature and accepted both Tommy and Dil for who they were, which they were pleased about as well.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking about mom and dad." Angelica said, smiling at Tommy. She missed her parents, there was no doubt. They all missed their parents but they were still happy...well mostly. Chuckie and Angelica herself had problems with each other.  
  
"Thomas, remind me why you wanted to speak with me here?" She asked.  
  
Tommy had told Dil everything about Chuckie and Angelica. Dil was in the arcade playing on the machines while waiting for Tommy to ask Angelica if she did possess true feelings for Chuckie.  
  
"I want to ask you something Angelica, and I want an honest answer." Tommy said.  
  
"Well, go on then. Ask your question."  
  
"Are you in love with Chuckie?" Tommy said bluntly.  
  
Angelica raised an eyebrow and started to laugh nervously.  
  
"Heh...you are joking right?"  
  
"No. I want to know if you possess feelings for him. I know that you are attracted to him." Tommy stated.  
  
Angelica was not sure what to say. She WAS attracted to Chuckie, she knew that much.  
  
"Yes I am kind of attracted to him." She replied, completely honest.  
  
"And?" Tommy pressed for more.  
  
"He looks alright. Obviously I haven't given him enough credit for his dress sense and things like that." Angelica said, trying to avoid Tommy's main question.  
  
"Uh-huh. Well, do you love him or not?" He asked again.  
  
Angelica shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Okay, let me rephrase the question then. Do you feel any different when you are around him?" Tommy asked. He hoped that rephrasing the question would give him the answer he was seeking for.  
  
"Well, yes and no."  
  
"Care to expand for those of us who can't read your mind?"  
  
"No...as in I there is still the hatred for him. Yes...I feel somewhat...distracted." Angelica explained.  
  
"Distracted? Like you are daydreaming?" Tommy asked. This was good; he could sense that Angelica did indeed possess the feelings for Chuckie, which Chuckie has for her.  
  
"Yeah. That makes sense." Angelica said. She was mildly surprised that Tommy was able to decipher what she meant so quickly.  
  
"Would you care to explain what these daydreams are about?" Tommy asked. He knew this was a long shot question as these were personal daydreams and he doubted that she would share them.  
  
"What do you think they are about?" She asked back.  
  
Tommy now knew that she was not going to readily share her daydreams  
with him.  
  
"I'd say that they are about you and Chuckie being a couple. You know, lovers, being married, that kind of thing." Tommy stated.  
  
That was true. Angelica HAD daydreamt about those things. She had also daydreamt far more than just those few things. She smiled at him and began to walk back to the car.  
  
"Those kind of things Tommy." She said.  
  
Tommy smiled and went to the arcade to get Dil.  
  
'Looks like she does love him after all. Now, to find a way to get them together.'  
  
A few minutes later, Tommy was at the arcade and was looking for Dil.  
  
"Hey Dil!" He shouted.  
  
"Tommy! Over here!" Dil shouted back. He was playing on a pinball machine.  
  
Tommy rushed over to his brother.  
  
"So, did she admit?" Dil asked.  
  
"Not directly. She kind of left me some clues as to her true feelings for Chuck." Tommy explained.  
  
"So she does love him then?"  
  
"I'd say that there was a 98% chance that she is in love with him."  
  
"Great." Dil said as he lost his last ball. "Well, I'm done here. Let's get back."  
  
The brothers left the arcade and ran to the car which was just a short distance away. They got in and Angelica drove back to the house.  
  
****  
  
When the three got back, Phil approached them.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" He asked.  
  
"Just out." Tommy replied.  
  
"Just out? You've been 'just out' for the past two and a half hours!" He stated.  
  
Tommy just shrugged his shoulders. The three had gone without actually telling anyone where they were going.  
  
"Your not even gonna tell me where you went?" Phil asked loudly.  
  
"Nothing worth mentioning happened alright." Tommy shot back.  
  
"Fine T. Have it your way." Phil replied, shaking his head.  
  
Tommy went upstairs to find Kimi. He went in to Chuckie's, Susie's and Kimi's room to see Chuckie reading...as usual.  
  
"Hey Chuck, you seen Kimi?" He asked.  
  
"She went into town with Susie and Lil. I don't know when they will be back, why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wanted to talk to her."  
  
There was silence for a few minutes.  
  
"So, how are things between you and Angie?" Tommy finally asked.  
  
Chuckie put his book down and stared at Tommy.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"How are things between you and the Ice Queen a.k.a Angelica?" Tommy asked again.  
  
"Not...not too bad, I guess."  
  
"Quite a stumble there pal...you've been thinking about her haven't you?" Tommy questioned.  
  
"Uh...a little. Just...wondering if she will...er...be nice to me soon." Chuckie replied not totally sure if Tommy suspected anything.  
  
Tommy smiled.  
  
"Look Chuckie, you can have her. I don't mind. I can trust you around her." Tommy said.  
  
Chuckie was shocked at what he had just heard.  
  
"What...what makes you think that there's something happening between us?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I've seen the two of you together. Both of you are much closer to one another. Go on Chuckie, ask her out." Tommy replied.  
  
'He does know something. Should I tell him?' Chuckie thought. He knows Tommy better than anyone (except maybe Dil) and he always gets Tommy's advice. He sighed.  
  
"Okay Tommy. I am interested in your cousin...but I doubt she'd want to go out with me. I guess you already knew I had feelings for her right?" He said.  
  
"Yep. I know you like a book Chuck, believe me. Anyway, show some confidence! Ask her if she would want to go to dinner with you. This is your big chance Chuckie! You can do it. Why would she turn you down?"  
  
"She hates me?"  
  
"Come on Chuckie. You of all people should see that Angelica has changed...especially towards you. How many fights have the two of you had since we got here?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Well...two actually, both were on the first day here." Chuckie replied. Tommy was right, normally they would have had about twenty or thirty by know and this was only the third day here.  
  
"You see? She likes you, go and ask her now!" Tommy encouraged his best friend.  
  
"What should I say?" Chuckie asked, getting very nervous.  
  
"Why don't you ask how she is, then have a chat about something and then ask her out?" Tommy suggested.  
  
"Yeah...that'll do. Where is she?"  
  
"Should be in our room. I'll be here if you need me." Tommy said.  
  
"Great. Well, wish me luck." Chuckie said as he got up and headed out of the room.  
  
"Good luck Chuck." Tommy said.  
  
'I hope I've done the right thing. It would be easier if Kimi were here to talk it over with.' Tommy thought. Now he was the nervous one.  
  
****  
  
Chuckie knocked on the door.  
  
"Yeah, come in." Angelica said.  
  
Chuckie went in and saw Angelica brushing her hair.  
  
"Oh hi Chuckie." She said, looking at him via the mirror.  
  
"Hey. Erm...how...how are you?" He asked nervously.  
  
She turned and smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"I'm fine. How are you?" She asked politely.  
  
'Wow. She's being polite. Tommy IS right! She has changed.' Chuckie thought.  
  
"I'm...I'm...fine." He stuttered.  
  
"You're nervous...which means you want to ask me something, right?" Angelica asked him.  
  
'God, I hope he asks me out.' Angelica thought. She was feeling a little nervous herself but she was able to hide it unlike Chuckie.  
  
"Uh...yeah. I...erm...wanted to ask you...er...wh-what do you...uh...think of...England?" Chuckie asked. He was incredibly tense and nervous.  
  
Angelica looked a little disappointed.  
  
'Surely he doesn't just want to know that, does he?'  
  
"It's...alright. Weather is a little dodgy but, everyone speaks English which is always good." She said. She was not fond of visiting countries where the primary language was not English.  
  
"Great...great." Chuckie replied. He did not know what to say now.  
  
"So...is that all you wanted to ask me?" Angelica asked hopefully.  
  
'Please let him ask me out!' She kept thinking to herself.  
  
"Well...um. N-n-no. I er...was wondering if y-you would like to...have dinner...some time? Just us." He finally asked.  
  
'YES! YES! HE LIKES ME! OH MY GOD!' Angelica thought, overcome with joy.  
  
"YES! GOD YES I'D LOVE TO!" She shouted, joy obviously overcoming her.  
  
"Really?" Chuckie asked.  
  
'Oh my God! She wants to go out with me!' Chuckie thought. He was overcome with joy, but he was able keep himself under more control than she was.  
  
Angelica threw her arms around Chuckie and kissed him. Chuckie kissed back and embraced her.  
  
"So, tomorrow night good for you?" Chuckie asked when they stopped kissing.  
  
"Anytime so long as it's just me and you." Angelica replied. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.  
  
Outside, Tommy was listening to them. He had been there since Angelica shouted in joy.  
  
'Well, looks like my job here is done.' He thought to himself.  
  
****  
  
Now that is a nice end to the chapter isn't it? Things are definitely looking up for Chuckie and Angelica.  
  
The next chapter will focus on their first date. Please R&R! 


	8. Chapter 7: An evening with the one I lov...

I'm glad to see that so many people enjoy reading my story. It makes me glad to write it. I'm starting to think that I'll probably end up writing quite a few Chuckie/Angelica stories, much to the joy of all you Chuckie/Angelica fans out there!  
  
****  
  
Chapter 7: An evening with the one I love. Part 1.  
  
For the rest of the previous day and today, Chuckie and Angelica were happier than anyone had seen them in what could well have been years. Angelica was brushing her hair (yet again) when Tommy came in. There were a few hours to go before Chuckie and Angelica would go on their date and Angelica had decided to make a start at getting ready.  
  
"Hey Tommy." She said cheerfully and smiling at him via the reflection on the mirror.  
  
"Hey Angie. Are you looking forward to your date tonight?" Tommy asked. His question was as rhetorical as you could get.  
  
"Of course. Wouldn't you?"  
  
"Well...no. I don't think I'd like the idea of going on a date with Chuck...I'd prefer to go with a girl." He replied jokingly.  
  
Angelica smirked.  
  
"Still have that sense of humour I see. It's gonna be a great night...I'm so happy."  
  
"Yeah, we all kind of noticed when you two said that you were going out on a date with each other tonight and then spent the next hour or so in each others arms kissing." Tommy stated.  
  
Angelica thought about that heavenly hour. "Are you alright with this?" She eventually asked. Angelica wasn't sure if Tommy was fine with the idea that she and Chuckie had officially become an item.  
  
"Of course I am. Chuckie is my best friend, I know him inside out. He wouldn't want to hurt you and besides, you two are made for each other so why should I interfere?" Tommy said.  
  
Angelica was relieved that he was so adamant with his view on the two of them. Nice to know that he would not stop them from being happy together.  
  
"Thanks Tom. You can really be a girl's best friend sometimes." She said smiling at him sweetly.  
  
"I'd rather be some girl's boyfriend but hey, there's plenty of fish in the sea for me to cast my rod at." Tommy replied.  
  
"I doubt that you will have to look very hard to find your perfect partner." She said encouragingly.  
  
"Thanks cuz." Tommy said as he left the room.  
  
Angelica started to hum a tune as she started to put some make-up on. By nature, Angelica was a fairly vain person but she felt there was nothing wrong in making yourself more beautiful with a little lipstick and such. Hopefully Chuckie wouldn't mind, but then again, he didn't really have a reason to mind and even if he did, he would eventually get used to it.  
  
****  
  
In the other room, Chuckie had decided on what to wear and had asked Kimi and Lil for their opinion on his outfit. He also wanted their advice on impressing Angelica but they had already told him that all he had to do was look good and be polite...something Chuckie had done a lot over the past years (the politeness at any rate).  
  
"So, how do I look?" He asked the two girls.  
  
"You look great Chuckie." Kimi said giving him a thumbs-up.  
  
"Yeah, you look very nice. I'm sure Angelica will be impressed." Lil agreed.  
  
"Thanks. It's gonna be strange going out in casual clothes...but at least they are smart casual clothes. Still wish I had a suit to wear." Chuckie told them. He had a suit back home, but he didn't know that he would end up going on a date with his former nemesis.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing tonight bro. You will do fine and by the end of our holiday here, the two of you will not be able to leave each other alone." Kimi said, sniggering.  
  
Chuckie wanted to deny that statement, yet it sounded alright to him.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so sis."  
  
This statement took Kimi by surprise and she looked shocked at her brother.  
  
"Mm, sounds like you want a piece of Angelica tonight." Lil teased.  
  
"Well...kind of. I mean that it will be nice to spend a number of hours alone with her..." He trailed off as he started to daydream. A big grin grew on his face.  
  
"We better leave him to finish his little fantasy. No doubt he would like it to come true." Lil said to Kimi as they left.  
  
They headed downstairs where they joined the others.  
  
"So? Is he nervous?" Dil asked.  
  
"He doesn't look or seem to be nervous; in fact he looks excited about going out with her." Lil said.  
  
"Hey great! Angelica is looking forward to it as well." Tommy told them.  
  
"I tell you guys, this is the happiest I have seen Angelica in years, and I expect that it is the same for Chuckie as well." Susie told them.  
  
"Yeah, Chuckie was content with life for the past number of years, but now he seems over the moon." Kimi said.  
  
****  
  
A few hours later Chuckie came down.  
  
"Hey, it's the man of the hour." Phil said as Chuckie came into the lounge.  
  
"Hey guys." Chuckie said.  
  
"Raring to go Chuck?" Susie asked.  
  
"You bet your horses I am. I'm really looking forward to this." He replied confidently.  
  
"You sure look it. Have a nice time Chuck." Dil said as he went passed him and upstairs.  
  
The others then heard Dil give a wolf whistle.  
  
"Stop it Dil! Your gonna embarrass me." They heard Angelica say.  
  
Chuckie turned and froze. His gaze was transfixed on his date as she came down.  
  
'Wow, she's gorgeous!' He thought.  
  
"Hey everyone." Angelica greeted all of them cheerfully.  
  
"You look great Angelica." Kimi said.  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't mind a piece of you myself!" Phil added.  
  
They all looked at Phil except for Chuckie whose gaze was still fixed on Angelica.  
  
"What? Can't I compliment her?"  
  
"Saying that you want her isn't complimenting her you jerk! You're not the ultimate guy who has girls swooning over his every step!" Lil scolded him. "Besides, she belongs to Chuckie."  
  
"Oh...sorry everyone. You look very nice Angelica." Phil said, looking at the floor.  
  
Angelica looked at Chuckie and smiled at him.  
  
"Ready to go?" She asked.  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Uh...Chuckie?" She asked, tapping his shoulder.  
  
"Hmm? Sorry, I thought that I had been transported to Heaven when I saw you." He replied, smiling proudly at his compliment to her.  
  
Angelica blushed.  
  
"Chuckie, I'll give you ten minutes to cut that out. Now let's go as I'm eager to get this date started."  
  
"Okay, later guys!" Chuckie said as he opened the door. He held his left arm out and Angelica looped her arm through his as they went to the car.  
  
"Have a great time you two!"  
  
"Try not to make too much noise in the back seat!" Phil shouted.  
  
Chuckie and Angelica both blushed.  
  
"Fuck off you retard!" The both shouted.  
  
PHIL! IN! NOW!" Lil shouted, dragging Phil in by his ear.  
  
"Ow! Not the ear!" He protested as Chuckie started the car up.  
  
****  
  
Later, they arrived at the restaurant that Chuckie had booked them in at. It was not completely posh (so they were fine with casual wear) but it was good enough.  
  
"Good evening sir. How may I help you?" The head waiter asked Chuckie as he came in.  
  
"Hi, I've reserved a table for 8.30 under the name of Mr. Finster." Chuckie told him.  
  
The waiter looked down his list.  
  
"Ah yes. Follow me sir."  
  
Chuckie and Angelica were shown to their seats.  
  
"Do you like?" Chuckie asked his date.  
  
"Yeah, I'm impressed Chuck." Angelica replied, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that you look so cute when you make that face?" He asked.  
  
"Not until now, you handsome flirt." She responded starting to blush.  
  
Chuckie grinned. He felt that they were going to have a wonderful night.  
  
"What would you like to drink?" Chuckie asked. He had noticed a bar within the restaurant. It was to one side so no-one who was eating would be right next to it.  
  
"Erm...Get me a Carlsberg Export." Angelica said.  
  
"Carlsberg Export? Where did you drink one of those?" Chuckie asked.  
  
"When Tommy, Dil and I were out we stopped at a bar and I decided to try one. It was nice." She explained.  
  
Chuckie got up and went to the bar to get their drinks. Angelica watched him walk off and sighed.  
  
'He is some man. I'm glad I picked on him when we were younger otherwise I might not be here with him now. I wonder what he has planned for the rest of the evening.' Angelica thought to herself. She knew they were going to eat out, but nothing else. She suspected that he had talked about it with Tommy as he knew her best so he knows what she likes and dislikes.  
  
He came back carrying two drinks.  
  
"One Carlsberg Export for you and one Coke with ice and a lemon slice for me."  
  
"No alcohol?"  
  
"As the driver, I cannot drink." Chuckie wanted to drink but he had a responsibility.  
  
"Fair enough. So, what to eat?" She asked herself as she looked at the menu.  
  
Both of them found it hard to decide on what to eat as virtually everything sounded so good.  
  
"A nice bit of Spicy Cajun Chicken will do me nicely." Angelica said.  
  
"You like hot food?" Chuck asked her.  
  
"Yeah. Nothing better than something hot to eat. Anyway, what are you going to have?"  
  
"I was thinking about the Mixed Grill." Chuckie replied.  
  
One of the waiters came to their table.  
  
"Are you ready to order sir?" He asked Chuckie.  
  
"Yes. I would like the Mixed Grill please."  
  
"Excellent choice sir, and you madam?"  
  
"I would like the Spicy Cajun Chicken."  
  
"Excellent." The waiter said as he left.  
  
"Have you ever been to Mexico, Chuckie?" Angelica asked him.  
  
Chuckie was curious.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Just wondered as I have. I was on vacation with my parents and wow! The food there is the hottest thing I have ever tasted. I downed about thirty gallons of water after every meal just to cool myself off. So one bit of advice, don't go there. Apart from the burning-of-the-mouth routine every day, it was alright. Don't get me wrong, the food did taste nice but it was far too hot for my liking. I expect Indian food in India is exactly the same." Angelica told him. She wasn't too sure why she had told him this. Maybe she just wanted to make conversation.  
  
"I haven't had anything like that. But there was one vacation when I spent some time being treated for poison from a snake." Chuckie said. That vacation was a waste to him and very much life threatening.  
  
"Oh my God! What happened?" Angelica was concerned.  
  
"Well, we were on vacation and I decided to explore the surrounding area of where we were staying. Tropical climate, you know, sun shining brightly, incredibly hot and so on. Anyway, I went into the nearby forest and started to look around. Unknowingly, I trod on a snake, couldn't remember what type of snake, but it was not too happy and attacked me. I tried to run away from it, but it was able to bit the back of my right leg and inject a small amount of poison before the motion of my leg running kicked it off. I yelled and fell over...the next thing I remember was waking up in hospital surrounded my mom, dad, Kimi and doctors and nurses." Chuckie explained.  
  
"Oh Chuckie!"  
  
"From what I was told, Kimi was out exploring and she heard me scream and she found me. I can only presume that she dragged me home and shouted to mom and dad to get an ambulance out to me. Really, I owe her my life." Chuckie finished.  
  
Tears had formed in Angelica's eyes. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"How long ago was this?"  
  
"Three years ago."  
  
Angelica looked shocked. All these years she has been a real bitch to him...and now she knows that he was nearly taken from her...  
  
"Are you alright?" Chuckie asked, reaching across the table to lay a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She looked at him. She could not think of anything to say to him.  
  
"Look, it's in the past and I'd rather live in the present...with you at my side." He said, smiling at his date.  
  
Angelica smiled and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"You're right."  
  
****  
  
"You know guys, it's boring here. Why don't we go out tonight?" Dil suggested to the others as they watched TV.  
  
"Guess so. It's not as fun without Chuckie and Angelica to amuse us with their antics of sex, love and hate." Phil said.  
  
"PHIL! Stop thinking that they are gonna be making out all night long!" Lil shouted at her twin.  
  
"Come on guys! They are all over each other! I bet you that if we all go out and they get back before us, they'll sleep together. I bet you that will happen!" Phil said, encouraging them to take him up on his bet.  
  
"How much?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Twenty pounds!"  
  
"Make it ten and you got a deal." Kimi told Phil.  
  
"Alright, ten pounds. If they are in bed together, you pay me, if they ain't, I pay you."  
  
"You're on." Kimi said.  
  
"I'll bet." Tommy said.  
  
"Count me in." Susie told them.  
  
"I'm gonna make me some money." Dil said.  
  
"Count me out. It's wrong to bet on other people. If they wanna sleep together, then let them. If they don't then they don't. It's sick that you all don't respect their privacy." Lil angrily said to them.  
  
"You gonna come out with us then?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Of course. I wanna drink." Lil replied.  
  
"I'll leave them a note saying that we've gone out." Tommy told them as he picked up a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
****  
  
"Are you enjoying your meal?" Chuck asked Angelica.  
  
"Yeah, it tastes great." She said in-between mouthfuls.  
  
"I hoped you would. You look so lovely when you are happy." Chuckie couldn't help letting a small laugh come out when he said that.  
  
'She is so gorgeous. Why didn't I notice her like this before? Am I oblivious to the opposite sex or something?' He thought.  
  
Angelica smiled at him, chewing on her food.  
  
He really is a real gentleman. God how I love him. I wonder if he's gonna make a move on me tonight...I certainly wouldn't mind.' She thought.  
  
They ended up concentrating on looking at each other than eating. Their chewing became slow and it seemed to take a lot of effort to actually eat.  
  
"Wanna piece of beef?" Chuckie asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Chuckie stabbed a piece with his fork and held it in front of Angelica.  
  
She went to grab it with her teeth when he jerked his hand back causing her to bite down on air.  
  
"Hey!" She said.  
  
Some people started to look at the pair as Chuckie kept pulling his fork away at the last second to stop Angelica from eating the piece of meat.  
  
"C'mon Chuckie! Give me my meat!"  
  
"You want it? Come and get it, beautiful!"  
  
Angelica blushed.  
  
"Aww, come on. I'll give you a...kiss." She said in a seductive voice.  
  
'God she makes it sound so sexy! She really knows how to turn me on.' Chuckie thought.  
  
Angelica saw her chance, Chuckie was distracted for a few moments and she was able to grab his arm to stop him from pulling away. Then she was able to chomp down on the meat and yank it off his fork. She thrust a fist into the air triumphantly as she chewed on the meat.  
  
"Bloody Yanks." They heard someone say.  
  
****  
  
I just went on a writing spree and wrote most of this chapter today. I can't be bothered to write the rest of it in this chapter, so I'll make it into a 2 part.  
  
Anyway, things seem to be going well between Chuckie and Angelica. Phil and his bet, I mean, that is just plain wrong. Is he on drugs? Lil seems to be the only one who respects their privacy (and she probably doesn't want to lose any of her cash either). Please R&R as always. Chuckie and Angelica forever! 


	9. Chapter 8: An evening with the one I lov...

I could have placed them in London, but the area they are currently in (which is Norfolk) is an area I know like the back of my hand. London is a massive place (and one of the most expensive places in Britain!). I know it's wrong for boys to be violent to girls, even Angelica, but in Chuckie's situation he isn't just gonna let her walk all over him. He's got to do something to turn her away. As for Phil's little bet, well, I guess the others (apart from Lil) took him up on it as they would like to see that smile wiped off his face...and hit him where it really hurts (in the wallet!).  
  
****  
  
Chapter 8: An evening with the one I love. Part 2  
  
Chuckie and Angelica both looked around to find the person who said "Bloody Yanks". There were a number of people looking at them, most a little surprised at their antics.  
  
"I hate Yanks."  
  
They looked to see a man around his mid 40s or 50s.  
  
"Leave them alone dad. They haven't done anything wrong." A young girl said. She seemed to be in her late teens or possibly early 20s.  
  
Angelica was rather upset by his statement and was seriously considering teaching him a lesson or two. She was about to get up when Chuckie grabbed her arm.  
  
"Leave it Angelica. We came here for dinner, not a fight." He tried to persuade her.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Angelica, please. Leave it be. Let's just finish our meal and then we can continue our date." He said to her.  
  
Angelica sighed deeply.  
  
"Alright." She knew Chuckie was right. THAT was one thing she hated, knowing that he was right and she was wrong. But, it was something she would have to get use to if they were going to have a successful relationship.  
  
Chuckie frowned at the man. He was just as frustrated as Angelica was, but he knew causing a scene would not go down well and they would end up getting kicked out, subsequently ruining their date. He wanted Angelica to have a good time, but he knew she might have been a little distracted with what had just happened.  
  
****  
  
An hour had passed and the couple were on their way to the next destination. Angelica was enthusiastic.  
  
"Come on Finster! Where are you whisking me off to now?" She asked for the hundredth time.  
  
"You'll see." Chuckie replied to the hundredth time.  
  
"Aw, come on! Tell me!" She said sounding desperate.  
  
"Wait and see."  
  
"If you tell me, I'll get all sexy on you." She said in a seductive voice.  
  
Chuckie moaned. He was able to keep his concentration on the road but he was so close to stopping the car to take Angelica up on her offer. She laughed.  
  
"I see that I know how to turn you on. Would you like to...make out?" Her voice was even more seductive than before.  
  
"Oh God! Angelica please, I'm driving." Chuckie pleaded. He never thought he would turn down an offer of pure love and passion in his life.  
  
"Oh okay, you big baby." Angelica said, unable to stop grinning.  
  
****  
  
Phil and Kimi sat at a table.  
  
"I bet that I can down my Budweiser faster than you can down yours." She said.  
  
"You think you can beat me? 'Phil The Alcohol King?'" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. You'll be 'Phil The Alcohol Jester' when I'm finished with you."  
  
"Hey Tommy?" Phil asked. Tommy was sitting at the table next over.  
  
"Yeah Phil?" Tommy asked back.  
  
"Get us some more Bud. Kimi's made a challenge I cannot refuse."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Get us another ten bottles." Phil said, eyeing Kimi. "You think you can down six bottles faster than me Finster?"  
  
"I can and I will, DeVille!" Kimi replied pointing a finger at her rival.  
  
"You know guys; I don't think you should drink so much." Lil said to them.  
  
"Why shouldn't they Lil?" Dil asked.  
  
Lil looked at Tommy's younger brother.  
  
"Because Budweiser is stronger over here than it is back home. They will get pissed easily." Lil explained.  
  
"Yeah, but it'll be fun to watch them try and down six bottles of the stuff in the shortest time." Susie said.  
  
"You got that!" Dil replied.  
  
Tommy came over with four bottles.  
  
"Dil, would get some of the others?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Dil went and picked up another four bottles while Tommy got the last two.  
  
They placed five bottles on either side as Tommy assumed the role of Referee.  
  
"Remember, no cheating. No trying to kick the other or stop the other from drinking. I want a nice clean battle and the winner shall be proclaimed 'The Alcohol King or Queen' while the other will have to pay me for the drinks as I bought them." Tommy explained.  
  
Phil and Kimi both nodded.  
  
"Place a hand on the bottle neck of your first bottle...Ready...Set...GO!" Tommy shouted.  
  
Phil and Kimi immediately put the bottle to their mouths and began to drink. The sound of them gulping down the booze caused quite a few people to watch them.  
  
"Go on Phil!" Dil encouraged Phil.  
  
"No way! Go Kimi!" Susie encouraged Kimi.  
  
Lil refused to watch them get drunk and went to the bar to order herself a drink.  
  
"Are they always like that?" The bartender asked.  
  
"Yeah. They always compete with each other. Can I have Coke with ice and lemon?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The sound of a pleasing sigh filled the room as Phil finished downing his second bottle.  
  
"Here you are. That will be £2 please." The bartender said, handing Lil the pint of Coke.  
  
Lil gave him the money and sat down. She sighed and wondered why she had to have Phil as her twin.  
  
****  
  
"Are we nearly there?" Angelica asked.  
  
"Nearly. You'll like where I'm taking you." Chuckie said confidently.  
  
Angelica smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
'God I can't wait! I know he's taking me to the coast but...for what reason? Is he gonna get all romantic on me? Whatever the reason, he's done enough to have me by my standards.' She thought to herself.  
  
Around a quarter of an hour later, Chuckie had parked the car and they were walking, hand in hand, to where Chuckie was taking her.  
  
"I'm excited Chuck."  
  
"So you've told me." Chuckie replied. He admitted that he was getting a little tired of hearing Angelica go on about how excited she was, but was able to cope with it. He looked at his watch and pressed the night lighter button on it. It read 11.25pm.  
  
'It starts in five minutes. Hopefully we will be there.' He thought.  
  
****  
  
The groaning from Phil and Kimi was loud. They had each downed five bottles of Budweiser and were struggling on the sixth.  
  
"Come on Phil!"  
  
"You can beat him Kimi!"  
  
Phil felt like he was about to throw up.  
  
'Must drink...can't let...Kimi beat me.' He thought to himself.  
  
Kimi slowly drank. She felt so sick.  
  
'Only...half a bottle...to go.' She thought to herself.  
  
People were shouting encouragement.  
  
"C'mon guys! One of you has to win." Tommy said.  
  
Phil drank and drank while Kimi gulped her drink as fast as she could. They were neck and neck.  
  
"YAY!" The bar erupted as one of them finished.  
  
"I hereby pronounce..."  
  
****  
  
"Will you finally tell me?" Angelica asked as the couple came to a stop.  
  
"Yeah. I decided to take you here as I wanted you to watch the fireworks display...and to have a romantic walk along the beach with you." Chuckie told her.  
  
Angelica raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A romantic walk? With me? Wow Chuckie...how romantic?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Uh..." Chuckie didn't know how to respond to that.  
  
"How romantic Chuckie?" She asked again.  
  
"Depends what you...mean by romantic." Chuckie managed to say.  
  
Angelica smirked.  
  
"I guess I'll find out how romantic you mean." Angelica said.  
  
Chuckie was about to reply when a loud bang made him jump. He turned to see that the fireworks display has started.  
  
"Why are they holding this thing so late?" Angelica shouted to him.  
  
"It's the start of Carnival Week. I read in the guide that they always start the day before with a fireworks display at night." Chuckie shouted back.  
  
"Right." Angelica replied as more fireworks were launched.  
  
****  
  
It was about 12.30am and Chuckie and Angelica were walking along the beach. It was dark and the tide was out. The sound of the lashing waves filled the night sky.  
  
They had been walking at a slow pace for twenty minutes and had been talking about a variety of things ranging from school, other vacations, their friends and so on.  
  
"You enjoyed yourself?" Chuckie asked.  
  
"Most definitely. Thanks for asking me out." Angelica replied.  
  
"Hey, no problem." Chuckie said, smiling at her.  
  
"Aww, what a cute look." Angelica said, pinching his cheek.  
  
"Well I don't brag about what a hit I am with the ladies." Chuckie said.  
  
"HA! You a hit with the ladies? Pull the other one Finster! Besides..." She trailed off purposely.  
  
"Besides what?" Chuckie asked.  
  
"Besides, I want you all for myself. No way am I gonna let you be the ladies man!" She said with a devilishly cute smile on her face.  
  
She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him full on the lips. Chuckie put his arms around her as he kissed her back. It was something they had wanted to do and now they could. Angelica had never felt so happy and she knew that there was no turning back on this now. She was destined to become the newest addition to the Finster family and that did not scare her one bit.  
  
****  
  
Well there we have it. Chuckie and Angelica are together.  
  
I couldn't help but leave the cliff-hanger over Phil and Kimi. HA! I bet you all hate for that, but you will find out what happens in the next chapter, which incidentally will also be the last chapter of my story. Keep up the R&R and thanks for reading. 


	10. Chapter 9: Fallout

Yet again, I don't own Rugrats or All Grown Up. I don't have the cash to own them. If I did, I'd make sure that Chuckie & Angelica would get together. Oh yeah!  
  
I'm pretty sure that the stuff you will be reading is not strong enough to warrant an R so it stays as a PG-13.  
  
A special note to jovhyztwist: Flattery will get you everywhere and happy 18th birthday!  
  
I'm really glad you all like my story. So, this is it; the final chapter in my story. Will Phil be the Alcohol King or the Jester of the court? Only I know until you read it. Enough talk already! Let's get on with the last instalment!  
  
****  
  
Chapter 9: Fallout  
  
They had kissed passionately so much. Chuckie and Angelica, now officially lovers, had made out on the beach. It was daring and potentially risky move, but they could not help but express their love for each other.  
  
"What did you think of our parting gift to the ocean tonight?" Angelica asked Chuckie.  
  
What they had done was mark out in the sand where they were. They had written a message in the sand which said "Chuckie Finster and Angelica Pickles made out here" and drawn an arrow in the sand to the exact spot. Not really what two people would do, but it was something unique (and it would last forever in their minds).  
  
Chuckie laughed. "It was great! I'd love to see what happens when someone finds it." It was definitely a high point in his life.  
  
"I loved that. I also wanna let you know that you have made me the happiest girl alive tonight."  
  
"Well thanks. I enjoyed it as well. I guess we should try to spend as much time together as we won't get too many chances to be completely alone during the rest of this vacation." Chuckie said.  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
They were nearly home, exhausted but happy.  
  
****  
  
"I hereby pronounce Kimi as 'The Alcohol Queen'! Congratulations Kimi. How do you feel?" Tommy asked her.  
  
Kimi laughed hysterically.  
  
"Your schooo funny Thomas. That's what I really like about you..." Kimi trailed off as she started to feel ill.  
  
"Uh...How do you feel?" Tommy asked again.  
  
"I think I'm gonna hurl!" Kimi replied.  
  
Susie and Lil immediately rushed her to the ladies toilet where the sound of Kimi throwing up could be heard.  
  
Dil shuddered.  
  
"So, Phil, how do you feel?" Tommy asked.  
  
Phil looked at Tommy and then passed out.  
  
"I'll take that as a not too good." Tommy said.  
  
"Poor Phil...poor Kimi." Dil said.  
  
"Obviously the alcohol is too much for Kimi's stomach. Phil...well...is Phil. Phil always passes out from his drinking matches...that's what makes him Phil." Tommy told Dil.  
  
Dil smiled.  
  
"Maybe we should go home now?" He asked his older brother.  
  
"Yeah, but we'll need Lil to help us get the sleeping jester here home." Tommy said, pointing at Phil.  
  
****  
  
Both Chuckie and Angelica laughed as they entered the house.  
  
"Hey, do you think the others are asleep?" Chuckie asked.  
  
"Maybe." Angelica replied, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Hmm...what's this?" Chuckie asked as he picked up a note. "Oh for God's sake Phil!"  
  
"What?" Angelica asked.  
  
"Here, read for yourself." Chuckie responded, handing Angelica the note.  
  
"Hmm 'Dear Chuckie and Angelica, I hope the two of you really enjoyed your date. We have decided to go out for a while and we don't know when we will be back signed Tommy.'" Angelica read. She then noticed the hand writing had changed for the next part. "'PS, don't make too much noise in bed tonight when you two have sex'. Oh fuck you Phil!" She shouted.  
  
"See? Phil is a total piece of crap!" Chuckie said.  
  
"Yeah. God I'm so gonna beat the shit out of him tomorrow!" Angelica fumed.  
  
"Anyway, goodnight Angelica." Chuckie said as he kissed her.  
  
Angelica kissed him back and held him for a few moments.  
  
"You know, we could spend some more time together." She suggested.  
  
Chuckie became suspicious.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"Well...um...how should I put this? Er..." She replied turning a little red.  
  
"Wait! Are you saying that you want to sleep with me?" He asked.  
  
"No way! I'm kind of asking...well..."  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
"You...wanna...sleep with me?" Angelica asked as she turned bright red.  
  
"Isn't that what I just said?"  
  
"No, you said I wanted to sleep with you, in your bed. I want you to sleep with me in my bed." She explained.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Oh come on! You yourself said that we won't get to spend much time by ourselves. Here is an opportunity to spend more time together!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Okay, how about if we don't actually sleep so you can go when the others come back?" Angelica suggested. Either way, he was gonna go to bed with her. That was something she was going to make sure about.  
  
"Oh...okay I guess."  
  
Angelica kissed him.  
  
"I'll...er...see you in a few minutes then." She said as she winked at him.  
  
Chuckie wasn't sure if this was such a good idea but he could not help feeling a little turned on by Angelica's offer.  
  
****  
  
Around ten minutes later, Chuckie came in. Angelica winked and smiled cutely at him as he got in bed with her.  
  
"You came then." She said happily.  
  
"I still don't think that this is a good idea." He replied.  
  
"We're not gonna have sex or anything. Just be together. Don't you want to be with me?" Angelica said, sounding a little hurt.  
  
Chuckie began to feel guilty. "I'm sorry Angelica. I do want to be with you and I don't wanna upset or disappoint you. You know you mean a lot to me. I guess it won't be so bad...like you say, we're just gonna be together. It's not illegal for me to be in the same bed with you, we are old enough to have sex and everything and what's the worst that could happen?" His question was put more to himself than to Angelica.  
  
"Come here you big romantic geek." Angelica almost demanded. She was brimming with confidence that nothing dramatic would happen between them. She knows Chuckie probably better than anyone outside of his family and the older of her two cousins, Tommy.  
  
They put their arms around each other and kissed passionately.  
  
****  
  
Twenty minutes later, Angelica had snuggled herself next to her boyfriend and had proceeded to doze. Her subconscious mind was active, still aware that the lamp was on and she had an arm around Chuckie, preventing him from moving without disturbing her. Chuckie, on the other hand, was wide awake and a little uneasy about being with her. No matter how much he thought of Tommy's words saying that he trusted him with Angelica, he couldn't help but think that he had betrayed his trust by doing this. The threat of Tommy losing his temper and attacking Chuckie did scare him. Even with Kimi to help protect him he couldn't stop feeling uneasy. He felt incredibly tired, using more and more energy via worrying about this little...well...let's just call it an 'incident' for the moment. His breathing was quiet, but fairly heavy as a drop of sweat ran down his face, catching the edge of his mouth. It tasted of salt as he licked it. His eyes were heavy...tired...needing sleep. Could he allow himself to sleep? To be more precise, could he allow himself to sleep with Angelica for the remainder of the night? He wanted to...but he didn't want to. He was caught in the middle of choosing between giving into his fear or his love. Which should he choose?  
  
If he gives into his fear, he will cause Angelica to become upset with him. That was something he didn't want to do...her happiness meant a lot to this young adult. A lot more than most things in life, possibly more than Tommy's trust in him.  
  
If he gave into his love, Angelica will still be happy. Tommy and Dil...  
  
'Shit! I forgot about Dil! Oh crap...what to do? WHAT TO DO? Come on Chuckie, you can find a way out of this. You've gotten out of tougher spots before...okay with Kimi's help.' He thought. He wished he could talk with Kimi right now.  
  
****  
  
"How is she now?" Tommy asked as Susie and Lil came out with their arms around a weak and tired Kimi.  
  
"Exhausted I think." Susie told him.  
  
"Dil suggested that we should go home now. How will we get the sleeping jester back?" Tommy asked pointing to the sleeping form that was Phil DeVille.  
  
"Carry him." Lil said.  
  
"We could wake him up." Dil suggested.  
  
"I don't know..." Tommy replied.  
  
"Carry him you two. We'll take Kimi." Lil told the Pickles brothers.  
  
Tommy and Dil each took an arm and placed it around their necks and dragged Phil along.  
  
"Let's go. I expect that Chuckie and Angelica will be back now." Tommy said.  
  
They departed with Phil still asleep and Kimi groaning quietly.  
  
****  
  
'Should I go? I need to think of something fast.' Chuckie thought. His breathing became faster as fear crept in, slowly overpowering him and causing him to think rashly.  
  
His breathing did not go unnoticed as Angelica came out of her semi- sleeping mode and looked at him.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned about him.  
  
"I...I don't know." His breathing became more intense.  
  
"Calm down." Angelica said softly as she took his hand and gently rubbed it.  
  
Chuckie's vision became slightly blurred as he began to panic.  
  
"Shh. It's alright, I'm here." Angelica comforted him, kissing his cheek and holding him.  
  
He was a nervous wreck. An empty shell almost. Controlled by his fear...  
  
"Come on Chuckie..." Angelica words became distant.  
  
His eyes became glazed and he couldn't think.  
  
"F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f" This was all Chuckie could say.  
  
Angelica's mouth moved, but Chuckie heard no sound. He didn't know what to do or what to think when suddenly Angelica lost her patience and slapped Chuckie hard.  
  
"Ow!" Chuckie shouted as he clutched his sore cheek.  
  
"That made you come around."  
  
"Ow...thanks...I think." Chuckie replied. He had regained his senses for the moment.  
  
"Look, you need some rest. Go to sleep." Angelica told him.  
  
"Yeah...sleep." Chuckie said as he began to get up, only to be pulled back down.  
  
"Look Finster, you are not going anywhere. Just go to sleep." Angelica said sternly.  
  
Chuckie looked at her. Her eyes showed concern while her face showed anger. She cared deeply and was worried.  
  
'By leaving, I'll only hurt her. Possibly make her think that I don't care about her enough when I do.' He was starting to think with more reason now.  
  
"Your right. I'll try to get some sleep." Chuckie said. He yawned. He was dead tired.  
  
"Good. You need rest Chuck. I need rest and I know I'll sleep soundly with you beside me." Angelica quietly and softly told him. Her angered look disappeared and turned into a relieved smile. She reached over and turned the light out.  
  
"Goodnight, Chuckie."  
  
"Goodnight, Angelica."  
  
****  
  
"God, I didn't know that Phil was so heavy!" Dil exclaimed as he and Tommy dragged Phil.  
  
"I keep telling him to cut down on the junk food but he doesn't listen. I guess that is what makes him Phil." Lil shrugged a shoulder as she commented.  
  
"I guess so. But I still wish he wasn't so heavy. I'll probably wake up with a sore shoulder when daylight comes around. Speaking of daylight, what time is it?" Dil questioned.  
  
Tommy was just able to press the light on his watch to see.  
  
"Er...2.50am. Man, we really should get some sleep as soon as we get in." Tommy said.  
  
"Yeah, but we'll have to be quiet so we won't disturb Chuckie and Angelica provided that they are back and they are asleep." Lil reminded them.  
  
"Oh yeah. I wonder if Phil's right...you know, about them sleeping together." Tommy said. He felt guilty about betting on his best friend and his cousin and hoped that they would not find out about it.  
  
"If Phil was right, then God help us all." Susie said.  
  
"You know, maybe we shouldn't have taken up Phil on his bet. We ARE betraying their trust in us." Tommy told them.  
  
"Heh, so now you get a conscience. Why not when Phil challenged you guys? You violated their trust...and I hope you are all feeling very guilty." Lil snapped.  
  
Kimi groaned, trying to respond with little success. She was still vastly drunk and unable to do much more than breathe.  
  
"At any rate, you guys will cross that river if and when you get to it." Lil sighed. She knew that somehow and someway Chuckie and Angelica would learn of this bet. She only hoped that they would not be consumed by anger and rage over their friends' act of stupidity.  
  
****  
  
After thirty minutes of relative slow walking, Tommy, Dil, Kimi, Phil, Lil and Susie had reached the house. Outside the second car had been placed back to its original position meaning that a certain couple had returned from their date safely. Tommy opened the door and Dil struggled to bring a still sleeping Phil in.  
  
"Wow, Phil is completely whacked." Dil said. They were all surprised that Phil had managed to stay blacked out while he was dragged home.  
  
"Yeah, but he is gonna have one serious hangover in the morning." Tommy commented.  
  
"Shh! Do you wanna wake Chuckie and Angelica with your blurting?" Susie scowled at the Pickles brothers.  
  
Both decided to be more considerate. Tommy closed the door once Kimi had been brought in and helped Dil take Phil up to his and Lil's room.  
  
Lil and Susie carefully guided Kimi up the stairs and into the Finster's room.  
  
"Shh. We don't wanna wake Chuckie." Susie whispered, looking at Lil.  
  
Lil scanned the room.  
  
"Uh...okay. Chuckie isn't here!" Lil exclaimed, just able to keep a whisper going. She pointed to the empty bed that was all neat and tidy. There was no body under the sheets.  
  
"You don't think..." Susie began, looking at Lil with a horrified look on her face.  
  
"He can't be...can he?"  
  
By this time, Kimi had passed out and her limp form was placed on her bed.  
  
"We gotta tell Tommy." Lil said as they burst into the next room.  
  
"Tommy! Dil!" Lil whispered loudly.  
  
"What?" Tommy asked, confused.  
  
"Chuckie isn't in his bed!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We think he and Angelica are...you know..." Susie indicated.  
  
"He can't be...oh my God!" Tommy's heart pumped. He quickly dashed into the Pickles' room...where he saw two forms occupying the double bed.  
  
"Oh my God!" His heart began to pump faster and harder. He never thought that this would happen so quickly. He didn't know what to do. Dil came in and saw for himself.  
  
"Crap man! What's going on?"  
  
"By God, if Chuckie has had her, he is so dead!" Tommy clenched his hands into fists. Dil restrained him and began to reason with him.  
  
"C'mon Tommy. This is Chuckie. He wouldn't do something like that on his first date. I don't think Angelica would be that idiotic either. Just let them rest and we'll question them in the morning."  
  
Tommy sighed. Dil was right. There was no need to get worked up now.  
  
"You're right Dil. Thanks. I guess I shouldn't jump to conclusions." Tommy said as he calmed himself. There was no gain in losing his temper with his best buddy. After all, he DID say to Chuckie that he would not stand in his way with Chuck's relationship with his cousin. Not forgetting that Angelica is devious and resourceful. Even if they did have sex, she could have easily "persuaded" him to. She can twist people's minds, almost like she is a psychic. But anyway, these are thoughts that he should dwindle on later. Now was the time for rest.  
  
****  
  
The morning sun shone through the drawn curtains. The yellowish light turned a shade of red through the curtains. The rays fell on Chuckie's face, causing him to awaken from his sleep. He looked around the room and remembered what had happened. He had gone into a state of panic and Angelica had smacked him to get him to come to his senses. She lay next to him, lightly sleeping. Her breathing was almost silent. She looked very attractive. Chuckie noticed the two sleeping bodies on the makeshift beds on the floor. He wondered what they said when they found him here, something he felt he would find out later in the day. He had left his watch in his room, so he didn't know what time it was. He felt he should get up so he started to work his way to the end of the bed. Unfortunately he was not subtle and careful enough and ended up waking Angelica from her sleep.  
  
"Going somewhere?" She asked in a low tone.  
  
"Gonna get up." He replied in an equally low tone.  
  
"Weren't even gonna give me a kiss before you leave?" The look on her face was one that no-one could resist. No-one would be able to say no to THAT face she made.  
  
"You weren't awake. Now you are, I think I will kiss you before I go." Chuckie stated.  
  
He moved up to her face and planted his lips to hers. She held him and gave a pleasurable moan. It was a full two and a half minutes before the kiss was mutually broken (for air of course) and Chuckie smiled at her before working his way down the bed and out of the door. He had only been separated from her for around ten seconds and he already missed her warm perfectly defined form. He carefully opened the door to his room and looked in to see Kimi sleeping on her bed, still dressed in the clothes she went out in. Susie however was awake and turned to look at him and smiled.  
  
"Ah, good morning Chuckie." She said.  
  
"Morning. You had a good night?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, Kimi and Phil had a drinking match and they both got pissed. How was your night?"  
  
"Great. We had fun and we-"  
  
"Decided to sleep together." Susie finished for him.  
  
"Yeah. I wasn't too sure about the idea though."  
  
"Typical you that. You getting up?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. I can't sleep...not even with Angelica by my side. Probably go and watch some TV or something." Chuckie replied as he got some fresh clothes and exited the room.  
  
****  
  
During the next few hours, the others had risen. Not surprisingly, Kimi and Phil both had terrible hangovers and felt very sick.  
  
"You guys shouldn't have had that match." Tommy told them.  
  
"Oh...but I kicked Phil's butt!" Kimi groaned.  
  
"I let you win." Phil moaned back.  
  
"Shut it DeVille! You can't take a girl beating you." Kimi retorted. Even in their weak state, they were able to have an insult flinging match.  
  
"Guys. Calm down." Chuckie said as he entered the living room.  
  
Tommy turned to his friend.  
  
"So, Chuckie. You enjoy yourself last night?" He asked. His voice was a little threatening but he was trying to be as neutral as possible.  
  
"Uh...yeah." Chuckie replied. He was scared of Tommy now.  
  
"I'm sorry Chuckie. I'm trying to quell my rage that you slept with Angelica...but it isn't easy."  
  
"R-really? W-well, we didn't have sex Tommy." Chuckie told him.  
  
"You didn't? Thanks man. That makes me feel better." Tommy was able to relax more now.  
  
"Chuckie slept with Angelica?" Phil asked, his interest in this conversation piqued.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Chuckie said.  
  
"Ya-hoo! Ow. Yay. Ow. I win!" Phil cheered in-between jolts of pain.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Chuckie asked.  
  
"He means nothing!" Tommy said quickly.  
  
Angelica, Dil, Lil and Susie came in.  
  
"What means nothing?" Angelica asked.  
  
"Come on guys. You all remember. That bet we made last night." Phil began explaining. Tommy, Dil, Kimi and Susie all began giving subtle hints to Phil to stop talking.  
  
"What bet?" Angelica asked. She sounded a little angry.  
  
"I said to them that you and Chuck would sleep together. I bet them that you guys would and they took me up on it. Now I've won some big cash. Thanks guys!" Phil said.  
  
"You...WHAT?!" Angelica screamed.  
  
"I can't believe you lot DID that!" Chuckie shouted.  
  
"I had no part in it." Lil put in.  
  
"I'll bash you all in bloody pulps!" Angelica screamed with pure vengeance and rage.  
  
Chuckie restrained her.  
  
"Come on Angelica! Violence won't help us here!" He told her.  
  
Angelica glared at him, her anger all too apparent. Chuckie did not falter. He knew she would give in.  
  
"I guess." She eventually said. She rubbed her eyes with a hand and sighed deeply.  
  
"We're sorry for this." Tommy said.  
  
"What were you all thinking?" Chuckie asked.  
  
"Well, we just wanted to wipe that smile off of Phil's face. I guess we got too carried away. We know it was wrong and we do not feel proud about it...I can't say about Phil though. Can you forgive us?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I...I don't know. Maybe Tommy. Not at the moment. You bet on my feelings for Angelica and her feelings for me. I just can't forgive you for that at the moment." Chuckie told them.  
  
"Don't expect any favours from me for a long time." Angelica added.  
  
"I understand." Tommy said, very disappointed. He knew that it was a stupid bet and he has very nearly lost his cousin and best friend...they all had nearly lost them.  
  
Kimi looked at her step-brother.  
  
"I'm sorry Chuckie." She said quietly. "We all are deeply sorry."  
  
****  
  
The rest of that day and the following four days were difficult. Chuckie and Angelica still hadn't forgiven them. Their vacation had hit a low.  
  
Chuckie and Angelica were lying on her double bed that afternoon.  
  
"You know, maybe we should forgive them now." Chuckie suggested.  
  
"Do you think they are sorry enough for what they have done?" Angelica questioned.  
  
"Yeah. They miss us. I miss them as well. Maybe it's time to forgive."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Chuckie got up and decided to tell them that they were forgiven. He walked downstairs into the living room.  
  
"Guys?" He asked. Six sets of eyes looked at him. "I just wanna tell you that Angelica and I have decided to forgive you now. We haven't forgotten, but you are forgiven."  
  
Relief was visible on all of their faces as Chuckie scanned the room once and then went back upstairs.  
  
"Is it done?" Angelica asked. She was at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Yeah. I guess we can continue with our vacation now." Chuckie smiled at her as he joined her side.  
  
"Not for the next fifteen minutes at any rate." She said seductively and winked at him. Chuckie turned red as Angelica beckoned him to follow her back into her room. He did obediently and shut the door behind him. He sat next to her on the bed and they started to kiss passionately, showing their mutual affection and attraction for each other once again.  
  
This was indeed a vacation that Chuckie would remember.  
  
THE END.  
  
****  
  
Well, there we have it. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. It has gone better than I thought it would. Now I'll take a break while I try to think of another plot, which will probably be a Tommy/Lil, Phil/Kimi and Chuckie/Angelica story. Thanks for the positive feedback. TK-421 signing off and returning to Stormtrooper duties effective immediately. 


End file.
